You and Me
by curlyk03
Summary: She walked out of their bedroom and to the shelf of pictures. Still moments he had called them. She touched his face to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. One-Shot.


Title: You And Me

Disclaimer: I only own this story, my brain, my computer, and the fact that I won't tell you which marvelous man this morning. Feel free to pick anyone you've seen. (Dean, Jess, Tristan, Logan, Marty, Other, etc.)

Summary: She walked out of their bedroom and to the shelf of pictures. Still moments he had called them. She touched his face to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. One-Shot.

Author's Note: Okay this a One parter so I won't be continuing this story. I am currently working on No Longer, and I will have the next chapter up shortly so you can be excited for that—or not excited whichever… :0) Anyways, please review and let me know what you think.

1-2-2-3-3-3-4-4-4-4-5-5-5-5-5-6-6-6-6-6-6-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-8-8-8-8

The cool night air swirled around her as she gazed up at the stars, which were slowly appearing in the clear night sky. She pulled her light jacket tighter on her small frame. A tear fell down the porcelain like cheek as she searched the sky for merely nothing but answers. The tears started to fall more rapidly as she noticed one star shining exceptionally bright. Their star.

They came home together, one left soon after. Sure, they'd gotten into fights, every couple does, but things had been said, past wounds re-opened and sharp remarks made. She remembered his face before he turned around and shut the door behind him.

She shut her eyes willing the night to rewind. She needed him, especially now. She got off the pool chair and went inside into the warmer air. She wiped away her tears as she slowly got undressed and put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt—his t-shit. It smelled like him and she took a deep breath inhaling his scent.

She walked out of their bedroom and to the shelf of pictures. Still moments, he had called them. Him. As her thoughts struggled to not think about him, her hand subconsciously rubbed over her still flat stomach. She needed him. Needed him to hold her, needed him to tell her everything was going to be okay, and needed him to protect her. She choked on her tears as her arms wrapped around herself.

She rocked back and forth on her feet until she flung her hands out in front of her accidentally knocking one of the crystal candleholders on the table onto the floor. She gasped at the shattering sound watching the thousands of shards of crystal cover the hardwood floor. Her head began to spin as she started to put her foot out to stop from falling.

Before her foot hit the slicing glass on the floor, she felt a pair of arms pick her up and carry her to the sofa. He softly placed her on the sofa making sure she was okay. She had a small cut on her hand that seemed to be nothing. She looked up through tear filled eyes and gasped at the eyes staring back at her. She touched his face to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. His hand held hers against his face as he pulled her into a loving embrace,

'I'm sorry.' She cried into his shoulder.

'Sshh, baby I know.' He soothed rubbing her back.

'I sh-shouldn't h-ha-ave said s-some of tha-that stuff-uf.' She continued to cry.

'Shh, I know. I believe you.' She pulled away to wipe her eyes.

'Your back.' She said he laced his fingers through hers.

'I didn't go far.' She furrowed her eyebrows. He lifted up a plastic bag and took out the chocolate chip cookie dough container.

'This is what started this whole thing, right?' he asked putting it down. Her tears came back as she realized she made a mistake.

'I-I thought you left for good.' She whimpered.

'You thought that? I would never leave you. How could you think of something like that?'

'I don't know.' She looked down. He lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

'Everything's going to be okay.' He comforted her.

'I just, I saw you leave and I didn't think you'd come back again. I'm just really moody right now and my brain started to work overtime and I started to convince myself that you weren't coming back.' She said shaking slightly.

'Never. You and me, we might have some bad fights but I love you too much to live without you.' He said softly wiping away the stray tears on her cheek with his thumb. She looked at the ice cream sitting on the floor and frowned.

'I feel so stupid right now.' She complained. He smiled slightly.

'Don't. Me job is to keep you happy and thinking good thoughts.' He said looking at her carefully. She looked so fragile that he brought her to him and held her tightly.

'All I could think about hen you weren't here was how I was going to find you and how I would survive without you.'

'Oh Rory.' He said touched.

'I'm sorry.'

'I know. Here I'm going to go clean up the glass. Sit here and enjoy.' He said gently handing her the ice cream and spoon. He kissed her again and stood up. She smiled as she opened the container and started to eat. He was back a few minutes later and he sat down next to her pulling her to him. She spooned up some ice cream and put it by his mouth. He opened his mouth and bit down holding the spoon in his mouth. He finally let go and caught her in a heart-filling kiss full of love, passion, and promise.

'Are we good?' she asked putting the ice cream down on the table in front of her.

'I think we're better than good. This baby is going to feel so much love it's not going to know what hit it.' He said rubbing her stomach with his hand covering hers. She smiled and cuddled against him. She laid her head on his chest and let herself for maneuvered into a horizontal position next to her amazing husband holding her against him protecting her. Together they fell asleep not waking again until the sun was out and the smiles that covered their faces became bigger.

A/N: Reminder, this won't be continued. Thanks again as always and please review! School is out in about a week so then my attention will be DEVOTED to writing No Longer and getting that finished up soon! Please be patient with me! -Kiki


End file.
